


Raising A Blue Warlock

by midnightrockerchick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Max, Domestic Fluff, Love, Malec Children, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Tales of raising a baby warlock





	1. First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated <3

Three days ago a baby was found on the academy steps, abandoned.  Soon after finding the baby the shadow hunters realized the child was a warlock, his skin a light blue, hair a darker shade.  The child was about three months old, of pretty good health, but was very unhappy.  The baby cried and cried until Alec arrived.  The shadow hunters were not happy having to deal with a warlock baby and called Alec knowing that he was dating a warlock, hoping that the warlock would know what to do about the baby.  As soon as Alec arrived he spotted the crying baby laying atop a table, naked with only a thin blanket draped on him.  Around the baby the other shadow hunters seemed to be ignoring him, to wrapped up in other matters.  It made Alec's heart hurt seeing the baby all alone and upset.  Even though this baby looked nothing like his late little brother, Max, something about the baby reminded Alec of him.

Magnus was swarmed as soon as he entered the academy, bombarded with questions not relevant to the child.  Apparently there was information that they needed from Magnus and they thought it was more important than the child, so they decided to get the information first.  Alec left his boyfriends side quickly making his way toward the baby.  The child's screams grew louder as Alec got closer, the child obviously in distress.  Alec's heart ached as he stood over the child.  The warlock baby's skin was such a pretty shade of blue, and his hair was as soft as a cloud.  Alec knew because he had begun running his fingers through the babies impressively thick head of hair.  To Alec's delight the baby's cries quieted slightly signaling that he liked Alec's touch.  Without even thinking Alec plucks up the baby trying to wrap the blanket around him as best he can.  Rocking the baby back and forth Alec was able to sooth the child, stopping the cries, rocking the baby into a deep slumber.

Magnus witnessed the interaction from across the room and immediately knew that the baby was going to be their son.  He was right.  Soon Alec and Magnus were granted the ability to adopt baby Max, named after Alec's brother.  After spending a few days in Idris Alec and Magnus were finally allowed to bring their baby home.

The three had arrived at the loft about an hour ago.  Magnus had magiced some baby supplies into the apartment, leaving money after Alec commanded him too.  The two now sit on their couch, Max crying in Magnus's arms.  "What's wrong blueberry?"  Magnus had commented that the color of Max's skin resembled the fruit and the nickname stuck.  Next to Magnus, Alec rummages through the bin of toys Magnus had bought, finding a purple rattle.  Hoping that the rattle would distract Max, Alec starts to shake it in front of his face.  Max only cries louder, now swinging his fists in the air.

"Is he hungry?" Alec asks.

"No, I tried a bottle." Magnus answers, readjusting Max in his arms.

"You think he's tired?"

"That's what I thought, but every time I place him in the basinet he just screams louder."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be in the basinet," Alec ponders.  "In Idris he pretty much was being passed around between my siblings and parents the whole time, and he fell asleep in your arms a few time, maybe he doesn't want to sleep alone?"

Magnus shakes his head at the thought.  "We can't hold him in our arms every time he wants to sleep, we'll never sleep."

Alec shrugs, thinking of a way to solve the problem.  "You look tired," Alec starts scooching closer to Magnus.  "I'll take Max, you go to bed, and when he falls asleep I'll put him down gently and he'll never know that he's not in one of our arms."

"Okay, but if you can't get him to settle down get me up." Magnus gently hands over Max, getting up from the couch, and walking toward the bedroom.

Alec cradles Max in his arms, rocking his hands back and forth.  Magnus had purchased a large variety of baby clothes for Max.  Now he wore an orange onsie decorated to resemble a fox.  The sight warmed Alec's heart, think that this child was his, his son.  He was going to raise him, watch him grow, love him.  Alec didn't know how long it took, but before he knew it the baby in his arms cries changed to whimpers and soon dissipated all together.  Looking down Alec was greeted with the sight of a sleeping blue face, scrunched up in a quiet pout.  Alec couldn't help himself, risking waking the baby Alec leans down kissing the top of Max's forehead.  Luckily the baby was deep in dreamland, and didn't wake up.

Slowly Alec shuffled into his bedroom where the basinet sat.  Magnus had created a nursery next to their bedroom, but Max was too little to sleep alone.  For now he would be sleeping in the basinet next to Alec and Magnus's bed.  The basinet was made of white wood, with matching white fabric and blankets piled inside the basinet.  Gently Alec places Max into the basinet watching to see if he was going to wake up.  The white wood and sheets caused Max's blue skin and orange onsie to vibrantly stand out.  That made Alec happy because he wanted to make sure he could easily see his child.  Next to Max was a blue bunny stuffed animal Jace gave to Max in Idris, which now was Max's favorite toy and always made him laugh.  The bunny was the same shade of blue he was, which is why Alec though Max liked it so much.  Max stayed asleep, letting Alec slip into his bed next to Magnus.

Trying not to wake either Magnus or Max, Alec quietly gets comfortable in his bed, wrapping an arm around Magnus.  "Is he asleep," whispers the older man who hadn't been sleeping like Alec thought.

"Yes, now go to bed," Alec whispers kissing Magnus's cheek.

Quickly both Magnus and Alec start to drift into slumber, bodies relaxing, and....

WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

High pitch screams come from the basinet, waking both Magnus and Alec up.

"I got him," Magnus announces, crawling out of bed and shuffling toward Max, who was now flailing in the basinet.

Leaning over Magnus scooped up both Max and the bunny, disappearing into the living room.  That night the couple was woken up every hour by tiny screams.  Around six am the couple finally gave up, both praying that the next night would be easier.


	2. Max Loves Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec figure out that their little baby loves his Papa's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated <3

Max was just like any other baby, he cried fussed, and kept his fathers up all night.  For the longest time Magnus and Alec had no idea how to calm down their baby.  Maryse had given Magnus and Alec pointers, put Max in his play pen, sing a song, walk around the room with him in your arms, talk to him.  Nothing seemed to work though.  When Max started crying he didn't stop until he tired himself out falling asleep in one of his father's arms.  He then would awake again crying when put down in his basinet.  The only way to get him to sleep would be for one of them to hold him as he slept.  The pair was growing extremely tired, on both of their last nerves.

Luckily they soon found away to calm Max down.  It was about seven o'clock, Max was sitting on his play mat laughing at some of his toys when all of a sudden he started to cry.  Both Alec and Magnus knew their baby was tired, and both were dreading having to put him to bed.  "Here we go again," Alec says, moving toward his crying baby.  "You tired?" he asks, picking him up.

Immediately Max starts to snuggle into his father, cries dying down, ready to fall asleep.  The thought that Max could only sleep in his father's arms warmed Alec's heart.  He thought it was sweet that in their arms he felt the safest, but at the same time it was getting annoying.  Alec and Magnus hadn't been able to sleep at the same time in weeks and it was making them both cranky.  Alec feels Max's stiff body go limp in his arms, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is he asleep?" Magnus asks as he enters the living room.

Alec nods, planting a kiss to the top of Max's forehead.  "You think we should try to put him down?"

Magnus sighs shaking his head.  "Why not?  Max has got to learn to sleep on his own, or we will never sleep."  Magnus moves closer to his boyfriend, sticking out his arms, signaling for Alec to pass him the baby.  "I'll take him.  I need to sleep anyway, our little blueberry had me up half the night."

Alec carefully passing Max to Magnus, who thoughtfully cradles the child, making sure not to jostle him too much.  Magnus never imagined that he'd willingly want to go to bed at seven at night.  He also never imagined having a baby, having a loving boyfriend, never imagined being so happy.  Slowly Magnus places his son in the basinet, and then quickly jumps onto his bed, trying to get as much sleep as possible.  Before Magnus can even get comfortable Max begins to cry.

"Blueberry please, Papa's tired."

The baby doesn't listen to Magnus at all, just starts crying louder.  More tired than Magnus thought he could possibly be he rolls over, letting out blue sparks out of annoyance.  The harmless glitter floats over the baby, who suddenly stops crying.  The immediate silence is eerie, sending a chill down both Magnus and Alec's spin.  Their baby never stopped crying so suddenly, it was always a slow decline.  Fearing somethings wrong Magnus springs up from the bed just as Alec bursts through the bedroom door.  Both reach the basinet at the same time, looking down at their baby.  A faint smile hangs on Max's face, which quickly dissipates turning into a frown.  His lip starts to quiver signaling that he's at the brink of a melt down.

"What'd you do?" Alec asks, looking over at Magnus.  "How'd you get him to stop crying?"

"I don't know.  I hadn't even gotten up yet," tells Magnus staring down at his baby.  Max's face soon changes from a light blue to a red, as Max starts to belt out of cries of anger.

"What ever you did do it again," Alec instructs, reaching his hand into the crib, rubbing his babies belly, trying to make him happy.  Max angrily swats away the hand, not happy with Alec.

Magnus's mind starts to race, what had he done?  He woke up, rolled over, shot out spark.  Wait, the spark!  Maybe Max liked the magic.  Warlocks always felt a sort of comfort from other warlock's magic, maybe little Max felt it.  Magnus never knew another baby warlock and when he was a baby he didn't even know what he was.  He wasn't sure if magic comforted baby warlocks, but he was willing to give it a shot.  Magnus places his hand over the baby, releasing tiny blue glittering sparks over the baby.  Like before Max's cries cease completely, his eyes widen and little chubby hands reach up to touch the glitter.

"Warlocks draw comfort from other warlock's magic," Magnus explains, releasing another batch of glitter.  "I didn't think it applied to babies too, but I guess it does."

Max coos at his Papa's words nodding as if in agreement.  "You like magic, blueberry?" asks Alec rubbing circles on Magnus's back.  Max nods again letting out little laughs as the magic tickles his body.  Soon Max's laughter grows quieter as the little babies eyes starts to shut.

From that day on Max was able to sleep alone in his basinet.  He had to fall asleep in his father's arms, but after his eyes shut he could sleep peacefully in the basinet.  Magnus enchanted a floating mobile to hang over the baby as he slept, which released blue sparks into the basinet.  Max loved the mobile, and if he woke up in the middle of the night he was able to coax himself back asleep.

The thought that Max loved his Papa's magic was something that Magnus cherished.  He loved the idea that he needed him, that he loved him.  He also loved the idea that soon he'd be doing magic along side his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.  
> I love reading your comments, please feel free to leave me any ideas for more chapters or other stories.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Baby's First Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle come to dinner to see Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3

Six month old baby Max sits on his play mat, swatting at his blue bunny.  Chairman Meow lays a few feet away, staring at the new member of the family.  Magnus and Alec were worried at first whether Chairman would like Max, but their worries were soon lost.  Chairman at first acted aloof, as if the baby didn’t exist, but after Max moved into his nursery Chairman became obsessed with Max’s crib.  Now Alec and Magnus have to watch, making sure Chairman doesn’t climb into the crib in the middle of the night.  He did it once and scratched Max.  Max still hasn’t figure out that he cannot pull on the Chairman’s ears and tail, which is what he did that night.  Max started to cry, sending Alec and Magnus into the room where they found Max with a little scratch on his hand and a ticked off cat.

Magnus rushes around the living room, straightening furniture, summoning more appetizers, and messing with his outfit.  Alec steps out of their bedroom, dressed in the clothes Magnus had picked out for him.  A navy blue sweater and black jeans, not fancy, but at least slightly nice.  Magnus and Alec are having their family over for the first time since they adopted Max.  Their family has been pestering Alec and Magnus about seeing Max for weeks.  They’ve came over often, but still they say that they don’t see enough Max.  Isabelle had suggested bringing Max to the institute with Alec, but Magnus wasn’t comfortable with that.  They didn’t like bringing him out in public and definitely didn’t want him around too many shadowhunters.  They didn’t want to let him witness prejudice at such a young age.  To quench their family’s thirst for the little blue baby Alec and Magnus offered to host a dinner for the family.

“Calm down Magnus,” tells Alec, as he walks over toward Magnus.  Magnus wears a gold long sleeve shirt, with a large V neck decorated with jewels.  On his legs are tight black pants, which show off his butt very nicely.  After racking over his boyfriend with his eyes, Alec places a hand on Magnus’s shoulder.  “Why are you so anxious?”

“It’s the first party I’ve thrown since we’ve gotten blueberry.  I don’t want people thinking I lost my touch,” Magnus answers, looking over at Max who has successfully caged the stuffed animal in his arms.

“It’s just my siblings and their partners, no need to fuss.”  Alec leans over placing a kiss on Magnus’s forehead.  Smiling at Alec, Magnus’s lips graze Alec’s as they move into a slow loving kiss.  Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus’s waist pulling him in deeper, just as the doorbell rings.

Magnus and Alec break apart, Alec moving to pick up Max, while Magnus goes to open the door.  Leaning down Alec scoops up Max.  Max babbles in annoyance as he swings his arms at the bunny who he dropped.  Alec grabs the bunny for Max, walking over to the door.  Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Clary walk through the door.

They say their pleasantries to Magnus, and immediately turn their attention to Alec.  Actually who Alec is holding.

“There’s my favorite nephew!” squeals Izzy, sticky out her arms, signally she wants Max.  Max is shy around most people, if they leave the house he usually just wants to be in either Alec or Magnus’s arms, face buried in their neck.  But Max loves his aunt and uncle.  They’re the only ones beside Alec and Magnus who can get Max to calm down and feel safe.

Alec hands Max over, who coos with delight.  “Aren’t you getting big?” Izzy says hugging Max in his arms.  Izzy places Max on her hip, happily staring around their loft.  “Wow, this place looks good.”

“Of course darling,” Magnus answers, moving beside Alec.  “You guys hungry?”

Everyone nods, moving toward the dining room table, beautifully set with shiny silverware, origami folded napkins, and gold encrusted plates.  They all take their seats, Izzy places Max in his highchair next to Alec and Magnus.  The family talks about shadowhunter business and other nonsense, as they eat their food Magnus portaled in from Italy.  Alec hand feeds Max, giving him spoonfuls of mashed sweet potatoes.  Alec and Jace start to talk about an old battle they took part in, taking all of Alec’s attention.

“Dada!”

“What did he say?” asks Clary.  Everyone turns toward Max, whose waving his arms in the air, wanting his food.

“Papa!” Max continues, turning his attention to Magnus.

Magnus and Alec look at each other smiling, Magnus picking up Max’s baby spoon, giving him another spoonful.  “Did Alexander not tell you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you guys would care.  He said dada about a week ago and papa a few days after,” Alec explains, looking toward Magnus.  “Magnus is mad that he said Dada first.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, getting another spoonful of food.  “Little traitor.”

Max swallows his food, chuckling as if he understood his papa.  Izzy gives her brother an angry look, her stare burning holes in Alec’s forehead.  “Of course we would have wanted to know!”

“Yeah bro,” Jace says.  “Now I can start teaching him how to say Uncle Jace.”  Jace leans forward staring at Max.  “Uuuuunnnnccccclllleeeeee Jjjjjjaaaaaacccccceeeeee.”

Alec and Magnus both roll their eyes, as everyone at the table says their name over and over, hoping to get Max to say them.  Max does not and instead starts to yawn, exhausted from the fun dinner.

Dinner wraps up soon after, the guests departing with hugs and kisses.  Max sits in Magnus’s arms as he walks into Max’s nursery.  Alec decided to clean up the dinner as Magnus puts Max down.  Magnus walks over to Max’s changing table, summoning pajamas.  Magnus peels Max’s outfit off, changing his diaper, putting him in white footie pajamas, with a panda face on his butt.

Magnus carries Max over to his crib, turning on Max’s magic mobile.  Magnus leans down to place Max into the crib, but Max has other ideas.  Max clings onto Magnus’s shirt, digging his head into his chest.

“You wanna stay in papa’s arms?” Magnus asks looking down at Max’s dark blue hair.  “Okay, but only for a couple minutes, because I have to spend time with my beautiful shadowhunter.”

Magnus plops down in the rocking chair next to the crib, rocking his baby back and forth.  Magnus rubs small circles on Max’s back, sporadically placing kisses to the top of his head.  “Papa loves you so much,” Magnus doesn’t know why he starts to talk, but he knows what he’s thinking needs to be said.  Even if Max doesn’t understand.  “I love you so much.  You are a little miracle.  Papa’s been alive for a long long time and he never thought he’d ever have a little baby.  A blue baby at that.  Your daddy and papa love you so much.  We will never ever let anything happen to you.  Papa had a bad childhood, but you, you are going to be happy.”

“Daddy and Papa will kill anyone that hurts you,” adds a voice from the nursery doorway.

Magnus spins around, making sure not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms.  Smiling at Alec, Magnus adds, “Yes, yes we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Would love to hear ideas for new chapters and stories.  
> I love kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear ideas for more chapters!  
> Kudos are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
